dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Hero's Legacy Episode 1
This is Episode 1 of A Hero's Legacy, entitled "Fall of the Z-Fighters". Next Episode ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Goddamit! Those bastards toyed with us again!" Vegeta yelled as he slammed his fist into the ground. Gohan moaned in pain. He clutched his right arm as it hung from his arm, limp. The Cyborgs were at it again, they just didn't know when to quit. Goku had passed away from a heart virus six and a half months prior to today's current events. Two weeks ago was when the Androids showed up, and started their reign of terror around Earth, destroying every major city in their path. Krillin walked over with the bag of Senzu Beans and bent down beside Gohan. "Here Gohan, eat up. We all know what your mother would say if you showed up back home in your current condition" Krillin said with a small chuckle, followed by a sigh as he handed Gohan a Senzu Bean. Vegeta grit his teeth and clenched his fists, all the while staring toward the sky. Piccolo remained as stoic as ever, with his eyes closed and arms crossed, in deep thought. Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu sat on a nearby broken building, contemplating their fight with the Cyborgs from earlier. Krillin and Gohan walked up to Piccolo and waited for the tall Namekian to acknowledge them. "This is so unfair! Why are the Androids doing this to Earth? If only Goku was here...he would know what to do, he would be able to stop them. He always found a way" Krillin said. Vegeta let a howl of laughter before turning around and grinning at Krillin. "Are you so sure about that baldy? In case you forgot, I'm a Super Saiyan now like Kakarot was..." Vegeta's look turned into a one of savage and bloodlust. "...a-and I...The Prince of all Saiyans!..couldn't stand up to them as a Super Saiyan! What make's you think that Kakarot would've done any better?" "He was always able to pull through and beat his enemies! He defied the odds and beat you a while back!" Krillin argued. Gohan look back and forth between the two warriors bickering, he felt unsure of what to say. Krillin was right, his father always pulled through. But Vegeta had a point as well, if he couldn't beat them as a Super Saiyan, would his father have done any better? "Enough you two!" Piccolo snapped. "You both have valid points. But I'm sorry Krillin, Goku wouldn't have been able to do much himself as a Super Saiyan. The Androids are simply...beyond a Super Saiyan" "You don't know that..." Krillin cried, a tear fell from his cheek. Piccolo merely grunted in response. Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu floated over to them and landed right beside them. The group observed the wreckage of the city, the carnage by the Androids. "I hate to admit it, but Vegeta's right. As far as I can tell, Vegeta's roughly as strong as Goku was before he died. Goku would've been beaten like us" Tien tells the group. "I agree as well, but we could've succeeded. You never know, Goku may not have been strong enough on his own, but having an extra person could've closed the gap in power" Yamcha said, speaking his thoughts. "It's a darn shame though, Goku..." "Ha! You may all go and fail again, but I as a Super Saiyan will not be humiliated again. When I fight the cyborgs again, I will hopefully be ascended by then" Vegeta said before flying off. "Ascended? How can you ascend past a Super Saiyan, do you know what he's talking about Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked his mentor. "I'm not sure Gohan, I'm not a Saiyan. Only you can figure that out for yourself, which reminds me. We are going to train tomorrow, I'm stopping by your home early in the morning tomorrow. We may have a chance of beating the Androids if you can become a Super Saiyan" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "AHHHHH!" Goku cried out as he clenched the left side of his chest. He could feel his energy growing weaker and weaker by the minute. Chi-Chi knelt by his bed and cried as her husband desperately fought for his life. Master Roshi and the Ox King stood behind her for support. They whispered comforting words, and watched as Goku thrashed in his bed. The sweat on his face become more apparent as Goku's face grew paler. The Z-Fighters stood outside the house, each had a grim expression on their face as they felt Goku's energy disappearing at an alarming rate. Vegeta sat on a nearby rock, pretending to not care, but his face showed an immense amount of stress and worry for his fellow Saiyan. If Goku died, Vegeta would be the last pure blooded Saiyan left and Vegeta would never achieve his dream of defeating "Kakarot". Baby Trunks slowly cried and whimpered in Bulma's arms. Bulma took a peak down at her son and silently wondered to herself if Trunks could feel what the Z-Fighters felt, but she quickly dismissed the idea. He was only a baby after all. The Z-Fighters turned their attention toward the sky as Gohan flew toward them and immediately let himself drop from the air. Without a word, Gohan rushed past everyone into the house as he felt his fathers energy signature grow faint. Gohan burst into his room, just as his father breathed his last breath. Chi-Chi turned to face her son. Her eyes puffy and red from crying. "Oh Gohan...I'm sorry honey, so sorry... your father he...oh Kami..." she said before bursting into tears again. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "What did you call me here for, old man?" Piccolo asked as he floated to the floor of the lookout. Kami, Earth's Guardian stared at Piccolo for a moment. "I brought you here to discuss the Cyborgs. As you know, not all of you together can bring them down. They're much too powerful, but I think I know what can stop them for good" Piccolo crossed his arms, but raised an eyebrow in interest. "And what would that be?" Kami took a deep breath before speaking again. "I wish for us to join bodies again, to become one. To become the Nameless Namekian once again, it's the only way the Cyborgs can be stopped. "What?! How can you be sure about that? What makes you think I would ever do a fusion with you, you old freak?" Piccolo asked. Kami frowned. "Think about Piccolo. Do you care about your friends? Do you care for young Gohan's future? About the well being of the people on Earth? Our potential as the Nameless Namek was so great that even a Super Saiyan would have a hard time keeping up" "And what about everyone that's died so far at the hands of the Androids? If you and I fuse, the Dragon Balls will be gone, permanantly!" Piccolo argued. "That's not true my friend. My time as Guardian has come and past, seek out the Namekians on their new planet and bring someone back from the Dragon Clan. Goku taught his son Instant Transmission right? Have him seek out their energy signal among the stars" "Kami, please! Please don't leave me, not now!" Mr. Popo begged. Piccolo grunted, and Kami smiled at Mr. Popo. "It's been a pleasure Popo, but this has to be done or else the Earth is finished, for good this time. Well what do you say Piccolo?" "Fine, I'll do it but when we fuse, we retain my name, appearance and personality, got it?" Piccolo asks. Kami grins. "Of course". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Chi-Chi attempted to grab something on top of the fridge, but failed to do so as her weight prevented her from doing son. Chi-Chi sighed and looked down at her waist, 6 months had passed since Goku's death and it was only days afterward that she found out she was pregnant. The news of Chi-Chi's pregnancy was a joyous occasion for everyone and brought some hope back to the Son family after the unfortunate tragedy of Goku's death. (Author's Note: Since this is an alternate timeline, Goten will be born much sooner) Gohan walked into the kitchen and saw his mother struggling to grab a pot that sat on top of the fridge. He floated upward, grabbed the pot and handed it to his mother. "Don't stress yourself mom, I got it" Gohan told her. "Why thank honey" Chi-Chi replied as she placed the pot on the stove. Gohan immediately froze in his spot, gazing into nothingness. Chi-Chi turned around and saw her son standing still, not moving or making a sound. "Gohan? Are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly. ' '"I just felt a huge power drop in West City, where Bulma is! A-and Trunks!" Gohan replied as he ran toward the door. Gohan opened up the door, and immediately took to the air. Chi-Chi slowly limped to the door, just as the Ox-King came down the stairs. "Gohan, be careful!" Chi-Chi called after him. Ox-King walked up beside her and gazed back and forth between his daughter and the sky. "What's going on? Where is Gohan off to?" __________________________________________________________________________________________ Androids 17 and 18 flew over the streets of West City, blasting any human in sight, all the while laughing like the maniacs they were. "Look's like it's a stampede..." Android 18 commented with a chuckle. Android 17 raised his arm and prepared a huge high pressure energy wave. "Pitiful humans, stupid flesh and bone creations don't stand a chance!" he said with a smirk. He fired off the energy wave, annihilating everything in sight. All of the sudden, a huge energy blast came barrelling toward him. Android 17 jumped out of the way with only a moment to spare. 17 landed beside his sister, an angry expression plastered on his face. "What the hell was that? Whoever did that, you better show yourself!" Vegeta landed in front of the two Androids, Yamcha landed slowly behind him. As usual, the Prince of all Saiyans was in his Super Saiyan form and had a huge smirk plastered on his face. "Vegeta be careful this time, I promised Bulma that you would come back safe..." Yamcha began to say. "Shut up! Insolent fool!" Vegeta cut him off. "I'm a Super Saiyan, and I will not be beaten by some lousy washing machines. I will make them pay for putting my honor to shame!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up. The Androids simply glanced at each other and smirked before breaking into a fit of laughter. Vegeta's smirk immediately became one of rage. "You!" he pointed at 17, "Fight me right now, stupid machine with girl hair!" Android 17 frowned. "Girl hair? You'll pay for that one! Believe it or not, before Dr. Gero kidnapped us, this hairstyle was actually in fashion. Of course you arrogant good for nothing Saiyans don't know anything about this planet, do you?" 17 said as he got in a fighting stance. Vegeta said nothing as the two charged each other and prepared a flurry of punches and kicks. Yamcha and Android 18 watched the battle in anticipation. Yamcha could slowly sense the energies of Tien, Krillin and Chiaotzu getting closer. Android 17 fazed behind. Vegeta turned around in time for 17 to release multiple energy blasts directly upon his face. Vegeta let out a blood curling scream as he made his descent toward the ground. "Vegeta!" Yamcha yelled as he sped toward 17, but he was immediately blocked by 18 who kicked him into a building. 17 smirked and turned his attention back toward Vegeta who laid in a pile of rubble, struggling to get to his feet after the intensity of the energy blasts. "Time to die pitiful meat and bone creation, you're gone!" 17 yelled as he charged up an energy blast and fired it. "Tri-Beam! HA!" a voice yelled as an energy blast knocked 17's out of the way. "Huh?" 17 and 18 turned toward a destroyed building where Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu stood, each having their own look of hatred of the Androids. Yamcha climbed out of the rubble of the building he was sent crashing into and smirked at the Androids after seeing the arrival of his friends. "Now all we need is Piccolo and Gohan to arrive, and your finished!" The sound of a hover jet broke the silence of the standoff, as the hover jet flew over the battle scene. A familiar pudgy face stuck out the window with an annoyed look. "Hey, it's me! Yajirobe. I brought you some Senzu Beans! I..." Yajirobe was cut by the sound of an energy blast from 18 hurtling toward his jet which ends up in a direct hit, causing his jet to crash into the ground; thus killing Yajirobe. Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and.... Yamcha all stared at the wreckage of Yajirobe's ship with anger, before turning their attention back toward the Androids and charging them. Meanwhile, the wounded Prince of all Saiyans was currently struggling to get up from the rubble. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Piccolo and Gohan landed on a mountain side near the highway leading out of West City. The two then observed huge explosions coming from inside the city, each explosion toppling over the tallest and most majestic of the buildings. "Oh my god...why are they doing this? This is just not fair! All those innocent people. I can still sense Bulma, Trunks and Mr. & Mrs Briefs energy signature though, thank Kami" Gohan said. Piccolo looked down upon his pupil. "Gohan, listen up. I think you should just stay here and let me handle this. You're not strong enought yet, and after fusing with Kami, I can take them down" "What??! You can't go alone! I don't care if you fused with Kami, you can't take both of them on your own, they're way to powerful! Please Piccolo!" Piccolo immediately shifted his eyes behind Gohan. "What's that? Is that one of the Androids?!" "Huh?" Gohan said as he spun aroun. Piccolo followed up with a karate chop to Gohan's neck, rendering him unconscious. Piccolo caught Gohan before he slammed into the ground and gently place him on the ground. "Sorry about Gohan, but I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. You have the bravery of your father, and one day you'll have the strength. But for now, you're too young and it's too risky for you since the Dragon Balls are useless. I know you'll understand one day Gohan, see you later for now my friend" Piccolo said before rushing toward the city. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Android 17 and Android 18 sat on a ruined building blasting other buildings. The corpses of Tien, Krillin, Vegeta, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe all lay amongst the rubble, having fought their last battle, for now. "Man, how disappointing. I was hoping and expecting a real challenge this time. These pitiful humans will never get to our level" Android 18 commented on the Z-Fighters. "Hmm..." Android 17 muttered as he looked toward the sky and saw Piccolo flying toward them. Both Androids got to their feet and smirked at Piccolo as he landed. Piccolo took a moment to look at the corpses of his fallen allies. His frown turned to an angry expression as he pulled off his cape and turban and tossed them aside. "How do you like the destruction? Pretty nice scenery if you ask me, better then looking at buildings all day that were created by the pitiful humans you associate yourself with" Android 17 mocked. "Enough you freaks! This ends now!" Piccolo yells at them. Piccolo charges 17 and sends an after image which 17 falls for. Piccolo takes the opportunity and sends him flying into a building with an uppercut. He then kicks 18 in the face and shoots an energy blast at her, sending her flying through the streets. 17 and 18 emerge from the rubble with glares that would make Vegeta proud. "I must say Piccolo, you definitely surprised me. I never knew you could get that strong, as strong as you are now. But we'll beat you with strength in numbers" "Yeah, because you two are pathetic cowards. You know you can't beat me one on one so you have to gang up on me. You're nothing but pathetic little cowards" 17 and 18 both glared at this again, and then they rushed toward Piccolo. Piccolo fazed behind 17 and punched him into the ground. However, not anticipating a reaction from 18 so quickly, Piccolo let his guard down which allowed 18 to punch him in the face and then shoot an energy blast taking his arm off. "ARRRGGHH!" Piccolo yelled as both Androids smirked. "You shouldn't underestimate us Piccolo, it cost you your own arm. Now your defenses are less effective against us, prepare to die!" Android 18 shouts. Piccolo smirks and quickly regenarets his arm. Both the Androids look on disgust when Piccolo's arm comes back. "I bet you didn't count on regeneration, now did you?" Piccolo laughs. "No matter, we still have one more trick up our sleeve Piccolo. You never even stood a chance from the beginning you foolish idiot" 17 says and smirks. All of the sudden, Piccolo feels someone grip from behind. Almost completely immobolized, Piccolo arches his head slightly to see a pale white face, grinning at him. Slowly his energy begins to disappate from his body. "W-what's happening to m-me?" Piccolo asks. "Meet Android 19, our comrade. He's an energy absorption model, and once he has a grip on you, you're finished!" 17 laughs as he throws an energy ball at Piccolo. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ A sharp drop in a significant power level awakens Gohan with a startle. He immediately jumps to his feet and stares toward the ruined city. He can still sense Bulma, Trunks, Mr. & Mrs. Brief, but he doesn't feel any of the Z-Fighters energy, not even Piccolo. "Darn it, why can't I sense anyone? No, no, no...it can't be..." Gohan says to himself, in denial. Gohan flies toward the city as fast as he can. As he flies over West City, he takes in all the damage left by the destruction of the Androids. He inwardly sighs, and sheds a few tears for the fallen. Eventually, he finds what he's looking for. He's come across Vegeta's body, lying in the rubble. Broken and battered beyond recognition. Tien and Chaiotzu lay not to far away, both with huge holes in their chest from high powered energy waves. Yamcha's head sticks out from immense rubble lying on top of him. Gohan can barely make out Yajirobe's hand from his craft, and all that remains of Krillin is his gi. ''' '''Finally, Gohan stumbles upon Piccolo's corpse laying in a pool of his own blood, his body half submerged in it. Gohan drops to his knees in front of him. "No Piccolo, why did you have to do it? Why did you go alone? If you brought me along, you would still be alive right now! It's not fair...." Suddenly, something snaps inside Gohan. His hair flashes a vibrant gold, and his eyes turn a familiar shade of teal. Then Gohan snaps. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yells as he makes the transformation into a Super Saiyan. 'Power Levels' Gohan - 20,500,000 (Super Saiyan - 140,000,000) Piccolo - 50,000,000 (Fusion with Kami - 250,000,000) Vegeta (Super Saiyan) - 130,000,800 Krillin - 10,550,600 Yamcha - 5,000,000 Tien Shinhan - 11,750,000 Chiaotzu - 80,000 Yajirobe - 11,000 Android 17 - 200,000,000 Android 18 - 190,000,000 Android 19 - 100,000,000 Category:Fan Fiction